Dissolving Ice
by darklydreamingdead
Summary: Marshall Lee's deathday celebration is coming up. Fionna is growing up quickly and doesn't know how to deal with these changes in feelings, thoughts, physically. She and Cake adventure to get Marshall Lee the perfect deathday present, despite how dangerous the task will be.
1. Chapter 1

Marshall Lee placed the invitation in Fionna's open palm, studiously avoiding touching his pale blue skin to her own. Not that she noticed that sort of thing. What she did notice was how casually he floated around Cake and her while tuning his axe guitar with his eyes closed. Ever present was the tiny smirk on his face which she drew her gaze from to the envelope.

For a long time Fionna hadn't given much consideration to things like ages or genders. But lately her brain had started patooing weird stuff. Like when they had snuck into Marshall's closet during a game of Cloud Hunt and she had seen everything, or how hot the Fire Prince's mouth was on hers, or when Gumball/Ice Queen had sung to her. Sometimes at night these thoughts would poke around in her mind like there was a tiny and very angry monochromicorn living in her normal thoughts, poking all sorts of holes and letting in the weird goop.

She studied Marshall now, floating around in low, lazy circles while cradling his axe guitar to his chest like a baby.

If you didn't know it, you'd have thought Marshall Lee wasn't a day over eighteen. Besides the whole vampire thing. With his casual demeanor, Devil-may-care attitude, brown corduroy button-up opened to reveal a black V-neck with a bleeding heart logo plunging to reveal a lightly muscled, marble blue chest, a wide belt holding up faded jeans torn at the knees, teal and gray striped socks, and a pair of black and white checkered sneakers, Marshall Lee was the picture of a rebel youth. Which, given the status of his familial ties with his mother, was pretty much true.

"Well, Fi? What is it?" Cake demanded, pointing to the envelope.

Fionna felt the webbing holding her onto the ooey-gooey thoughts break away as she refocused her attention on the now.

'Fionna and Cake,' the envelope read, in perfectly inked silver script on the front. Fionna drew out and unfolded a scarlet red paper. It was thick and weighty and the print was practically painted by an artist's hand in glossy, thick black ink. Cake read over her shoulder after using her magic to extend her legs so they were the same height.

"You are invited to attend Marshall Lee's 11th centennial deathday," Fionna read aloud.

The Vampire King snickered. "Give or take a few centuries."

Cake took the invitation from Fionna and read the rest of it aloud before tucking it away in Fionna's green pack.

"It'd be cool if you guys could come. It's going to be chill. A few of us rockin' out and watching movies. Maybe wrestle whywolves and terrorize pixies. So it's no big deal if you don't want to." While he was talking, he laid down a tight little riff along with his words, always ready to pluck out and strum whatever tune that came into his mind.

"Sweet babies, look at the time, Fionna!" Cake cried, pointing to the skull-etched grandfather clock perched in the corner of Marshall's cave home. "We were supposed to meet LM and Flappy half an hour ago."

"You know Flame Prince hates being called Flappy," Fionna reminded her sister with just a hint of reprimand behind the words. In her mind, though, she thought the nickname was sort of cute. Fionna glanced at the clock to be sure and felt a stab of anticipation and panic slice through her stomach. "Cram it! You're right, Cake. Count us in for your deathday junk, Marshall. Later, dude."

As she bade her farewells, Cake jumped under Fionna and grew several times her own size, lifting her adopted sister onto her back in the process, to make the long walk much faster.

They were at the Mystery Mountains in no time.

The flames from Flame Prince drew Fionna's gaze immediately, not only because of the bright orange-red flame against the dark navy mountains and Lord Monochromicorn's shadow black body, but because they were _almost_ nearly an official couple.

"Hey," Flame Prince called out to the two as they finally dropped down to normal size beside the two guys. "What took you guys so long?"

Lord Monochromicorn stamped shortly several times on the ground, dragged his hoof in a clap on the mountain and sniffed.

Cake kissed the fifteen-foot monochromicorn on the nose and wrapped her arms several times around his neck. "I'm sorry, sweets."

The rest of whatever apology Cake was offering her man-friend was lost as Fionna got sidetracked by Flame Prince's intense gaze.

She blushed as she began to explain, "Marshall invited us to his centen—"

"Fionna," Flame Prince interrupted. "Shh. It's okay."

He drew as close as he had come so many times without actually touching. Nearly nose to nose, the prince lowered his gaze to her hands. This was a teeter tottering game they often played. See how close they could get for how long until something bad happened.

Usually it was less than a minute.

It had been two long years since the last they'd kiss, at Cake's and Gumball's requests. Though Fionna felt it was necessary to protect the people of Aaa those ooey-gooey feelings were making it so hard to resist. She just felt so—so _warm _whenever she was around him.

Her willpower crumbling, she leaned forward ever so slightly. Just a fraction of an inch, that's all it would take. Just one little peck wouldn't hurt anyone. Flame Prince's eyes were all she saw as she brushed her nose against his.

"Fionna, you're on fire, honey!" Cake threw her arms in the air, wagging them in fear. Fionna leapt back from the prince as Cake cried out, "Stop, drop, and dough!"

The blond adventurer fell to the ground while her BFF patted the fire off of her with enlarged paws, as custom required when on fire.

"Whew! I'm okay," Fionna said with a grin. "Thanks, sis."

"No thanks to Lord Hot Sauce over there," Cake sneered, her eyes narrow and condemning.

When she sat up, a few bits of charred sock fell off and revealed some blistered, red skin beneath. She'd have to have Cake patch up the socks and the burns later.

Cake grumbled as she looked over Fionna's legs, pestering like a mama hen.

"Really, Cake, I'm okay," Fionna insisted. She showed a thumbs up. "Are you all right, Flame Prince?"

As many times as this had happened, she wasn't prepared for the deadpan look on Flame Prince's face. His flames had withdrawn, the edges barely snaking back and forth. His mouth was agape ever so slightly, the corners turned down, his eyebrows furrowed intensely.

Fionna felt her heart wither in her chest. The same hollow feeling as when Hannah Aberdeen had begun to suck the soul from her body, spreading ice water through her stomach.

"Fine," the prince declared sourly.

He put a hand over his eyes as if he were exasperated and turned his back on Fionna and Cake. He took a few steps forward and Fionna felt a panic shake her heart.

"Don't go!" she cried, extending her fingers towards him.

The Flame Prince stopped, but did not turn back around to look Fionna or Cake in the face.

"Cake didn't mean it."

Cake folded arms over her chest and the fur of her back and tail fluffed up angrily. "Oh, yes I did. I meant every word of it. He is nothing but trouble."

The prince turned to glance at Fionna briefly. She imagined it was to check on whether her features showed agreement with Cake's insult. As he did, the fire distracted her attention from the prince. Several faces appeared within the flames.

"Hey, Prince!" a voice called out from nearby.

Fionna didn't recognize the individuals, but knew they were from the Fire Kingdom. Three guys, two girls and they were looking directly at the Flame Prince.

"No. It can't be," the prince muttered in shock.

His shock got Fionna's shackles up. She darted to her feet and held out a sword, pointing it at the Flame people stepping from the fire in a half-circle.

"Prepare to eat my sword, Evil Flame People!"

Cake responded to Fionna's battle cry by hopping to her side and whirling her arms around like a fan. "Then get blown away by my fan blades of doom!"

One of the fire guys stepped forward, a more muscular type with flames cropped close to his head. His eyes were hollow and judging on Fionna's face and the look didn't waver as he checked her from her bunny ears to her black shoes.

"Ooh, we're so scared," the same guy snickered, his face idly dismissing Fionna and Cake's threat. "Please don't poke us with your little stick."

The other flame people giggled amongst themselves. Fionna was about to lunge forward out of annoyance when the flame prince held out a hand.

"No, Fionna," he said. "You can't hurt them."

Fionna raised a confused brow. She didn't have any idea Flame Prince had kept in contact with any of his people. Then again, she knew what it was like to be cut off from your people and the lonely void that it left behind.

"Why not?" the adventuress pouted, sheathing her sword.

"They're my cousins," the flame prince elaborated. "They're come to make sure I come back to the fire kingdom."

"Oh." Fionna practically drooped at this news. Tears sprung hot to her eyes. The last time the flame prince had disappeared to the fire kingdom, she didn't see him for a year.

"Why do you want to leave?" Fionna questioned him in a light voice, her chin quivering with the words.

Cake looked concerned over her sister. "It'll be okay, sis."

"Fionna," the flame prince sighed. "It's not like that. My mother has summoned me." Relief put out some of the hurt in her belly. His eyes trailed to her burns as he said, "But maybe it's better this way. I always end up hurting you."

"What? No," Fionna cried. She tried to flake away some of the black smudge on her thighs, but the effort was futile. "See? I'm fine! Just don't go, okay?"

The prince tilted his head as he watched her efforts, his eyes narrowed.

"I-I know. I'll change," she begged. But she knew her words didn't sound true to anyone's ears. She tried to think of a way she could do it. Be close to him without getting hurt. "Flambay can cast that spell that keeps me and Cake from being burned!"

"The Queen's forbidden such spells since your last intrusion into our kingdom." Again, the same jerky cousin spoke.

"Fionna," the prince sighed once more. He gave her a watery smile as he stepped towards her, a hand outstretched. She could see the moment he shut his feelings down. He withdrew his hand and turned toward his cousins. "I can't. I have to go."

With a backwards glance, Fionna choked on her words and the Flame Prince said, "I'll see you around I guess. Goodbye, Fionna."

The cousins all started towards the fire, one of them muttering to the prince, "It's flaming _freezing _up here. I don't know how you can stand it. And just for that puny, little human, to top it all off. You're—"

The lead cousin that had spoken to Fionna stayed behind as the others dissolved into the flames. His cheek lifted as he sneered at her. "You're the cold meat the prince left the fire kingdom for? _Tch_. Glob, what an icehead."

With the final words, the cousin disappeared where the others had faded into the fire. The flames died down to their original height.

Fionna shivered with the warmth of the fire people dissipating. "He's gone."

She didn't mean the mean cousin.

And with those words, her bunny ears flopped forward on the ground as she dropped to her knees. She could see all the faces of the people that had left her or abandoned her. She could feel the wounds fresh all over again.

_In the end_, her thoughts lamented, _it seems like no one ever wants me._

She was tired of being alone. Cake spent most of her days with Lord Monochromicorn and their adorable little kitticorns. She hadn't spoken to Prince Gumball in years. Marshall Lee never seemed to want to be alone with just her. The flame prince was all she had for conversation.

"I don't want to be left alone," Fionna sobbed, her tears mudding the ground. "Why does everyone _want _to leave me?"

Cake was there by her side in a moment, her cheek rubbing against Fionna's face. Her whiskers tickled a smile out of the adventuress.

"Fionna," the cat said gently. "I will never leave you, Sister."

"Promise?" Fionna sniffled.

"Promise. Now, you always take care of me when I'm in dump truck city," Cake reminded her and made her arm turn into a warm, fur blanket. She wrapped her sister up tightly. "It's my turn to be the caretaker."

Lord Monochromicorn dragged and patted his hooves on the ground and Cake nodded. He jumped grandly into the sky and flew away in the direction Fionna knew was their home with their kitticorns.

Cake turned her attention back to her sister and began to sing a song from their childhood while she stroked long blond hair on her sister's head. She sang until Fionna's tears stopped flowing, until Fionna's eyes closed, until Fionna fell into a deep sleep. As her breathing slowed, Cake placed a gentle kiss on Fionna's head and carried her back to her bed in the treehouse.

"You'll always be loved, sister," Cake whispered quietly before disappearing out the window to join her children and Lord Monochromicorn.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall Lee was intoxicated. His home had Fionna's scent stapled all over, like little burning reminders that she had been here, that she had been equally excited to see him, that she had the sweetest red candy smell.

The vampire was exhausted with himself and his needs.

When Fionna had stopped speaking to Prince Gumball, she filled the void he had left by hanging out with the idiot Flame Prince and himself, a king. He always had thought Fionna deserved a king, not a little cocky prince.

At first, Fionna's visits were tame. Marshall had always liked Fionna, so he found himself floating in a little state of heaven. Not that he would _ever _admit that to a single soul.

But…

Then Fionna changed. The visits grew incredibly hard to withstand.

She hit the stage all female mammals hit eventually, where the female's glands secrete pheromones, calling for a mate. Marshall Lee's vampire senses picked up on her pheromones and something else… Blood.

Fionna. No longer the little bouncy bunny adventuress. Now she was a _woman_. How could he possibly resist her now that she smelled like cinnamon and apple and pure ecstasy? It drove the vampire king wild, made him hungry in so many ways, made his dormant domineering side rip all the thousands of years of self-control to shreds in a matter of one inhalation.

He stopped letting her into his lair unless her sister cat accompanied. Cake had known what had happened to Fionna, though she remained silent on the matter. Though mute, she watched the vampire shrewdly, her eyes holding the promise of death if he hurt her sister. Fionna was safe on these visits.

There was only one way to get her scent out of his nose. He took the quickest shower possible, changed his clothes, and left the cave in a hurry, holding his breath the whole time. He gasped for air as soon as the cave was far below. Too far to smell the apples and cinnamon.

He flew the direction of the candy kingdom.

Ever since Fionna had stopped speaking to Prince Gumball, the kingdom showed cracks in its normally perfect veneer as the prince dragged his land down with his depression. Many rulers Marshall had seen rise and fall over his long lifespan were unaware that their darkness in their hearts spread like a sickness to their realms.

Knowing how much Fionna treasured Gumball's friendship, and knowing that one day they would make up and be friends again, Marshall went often to the candy kingdom to try and distract the candy prince from himself. The vampire king knew all too well the feeling of cutting off contact with the beautiful adventuress, though his was his own decision.

Marshall Lee glided easily and silently through Gumball's window. Despite the late hour, the prince was working diligently on some new chemical or antidote or whatever the fluff the liquid was.

"Boo!"

"The stuff?!" the prince cried out.

Upon seeing the vampire king, the surprise drained from his goggled eyes and was replaced by annoyance, animosity, and a little jealousy.

The prince held a vial in his hand and looked around at the floor and lab tables, presumably to check if any liquid had spilled, as he asked, "Haven't I asked you to stop showing up uninvited?"

Marshall hovered in the air, twisting upside down and resting his arms behind his head as if he was completely at ease. "I invited myself… Besides, don't you want to know about my visit with Fionna?"

Prince Gumball stopped and Marshall could see him shiver once at her name. Some animalistic instinct turned the vampire a little rude, wanting to rub in the prince's face that Fionna's candy crush saga had ended.

"You saw her?" Gumball breathed quietly. "H-How was she?"

Marshall Lee grinned, baring his gleaming fangs as he rolled over through the air. "Oh, y'know. All blushy and girly and off to see the Flame P—"

Gumball snarled, "I also remember asking you never to mention _his _name again."

Marshall Lee bowed deeply from the waist. "Your majesty," he mocked, then muttered, "Sheesh. Someone is mega jelly."

Now Prince Gumball was really mad. Marshall could almost see the steam rolling out of his ears. He turned full on to face Marshall, ripping the goggles from his face to glint angrily at the vampire.

"If _anyone _here is _jealous_, it's _you_," the candy prince's voice hissed and emphasized every other word. "Everyone knows you're in love with her. She's too young and too immature for a relationship, for _you_. And, besides that, I have in my hand a serum to forget Fionna."

Gumball brandished the bottle with a sick green liquid inside. Marshall was stunned and actually landed on the ground in front of the prince.

His voice was sharp as he said, "'K. Couple things: first, I am never jealous of anyone. Ever. Second, whoever I am in love with is no one's bizz. Third, Fionna is going to be eighteen later this year. That's ring stage in the CK. And fourth, _why _would you want to forget her?"

Having gruffly reprimanded PG, Marshall Lee lifted his feet off the ground and turned his back on the prince. He meant to fly out the window, one hand already on the sill, when the prince spoke.

"No. You're mistaken. The serum isn't for me, I have no desire to forget Fionna."

The vampire halted at the window sill and looked over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised. Gumball's thick pink brows were drawn down in a dark mass that was his stare. He was twisting a spray bottle top onto the potion.

"Who then?" Marshall questioned. "I can't think of anyone else that would want to forget her."

Prince Gumball smiled sinisterly with such chill that Marshall Lee gripped the window sill behind him to steady himself.

"You."

And with that Marshall Lee felt a liquid fire burn through his muscles, skin, atoms as the liquid dripped down his skin and he inhaled the fragrant stuff. He held his head and closed his eyes tight.

"Gob! What the stuff?! I felt like someone just conked my nog," the vampire grumbled.

When he opened his eyes, he was in PG's lab. How in the nightosphere did he get to the candy kingdom? What were they even just talking about? He must have hit his head pretty globbin' hard.

"What were we just talking about?"

Prince Gumball's laugh was all belly. He wiped a candy coated teardrop from his eye.

"We definitely weren't speaking of a girl named Fionna," the prince announced casually, looking at a bottle in his hand as if it were liquid gold.

Marshall Lee felt all weird, like his brain had gotten watery. Something about what Gumball had just said struck in him a sense of déjà vu. "Do I know a Fionna?"

"If you did know a Fionna," PG replied, carefully locking his potion in a cabinet, "and you don't remember, it probably means she isn't important. What _is _important is my new serum works!"

"Yippee," Marshall Lee muttered, the hammer still going to town in his temples. "So in that case, let's paint the town red!"

"I've already told you the red candy is off limits," Gumball chided him as if he was a child.

"You're no fun, Gumbutt."

"Perhaps I will be again. Soon."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

A candle burst into flames, hissed, then spat out a little flambit—a small fire cat-like flame creature—along with the remainder of the wick. The flambit bowed to the prince, her little tail twitching like a whip in the wind.

"I am Flambay. The queen is waiting," the petite fire creature announced cordially.

"I assume the queen has manifested a portal, as discussed with our agreement?" the prince questioned while taking a moment in the mirror to adjust his crown.

"Of course, Highness," Flambay's tinny, accented voice replied with absolute certainty.

Satisfied the crown was in its proper place, his clothes were suitably straight, and his tube of potion was still perfectly sealed, Prince Gumball motioned onward to the fire creature.

The minute fire servant's voice changed from a tenor above an annoyed Lemonlade to something nearer a snow golem with a speech impediment. Accompanying the none-too-sweet sounding words in the fire protection spell, the struck electrolytes in the air transformed into the fiery pattern of symbols. Flambay's last syllable was out before the sparked air fluttered, grasped by an invisible magic, and thrust directly into the prince's chest.

Gumball inhaled sharply as the thin layer of blue covered him from sloped pink curl to his purple leather boot tips. The spell was always cold outside of the fire kingdom. The prince felt a bit of the chill bite into his earlier emotions during Marshall Lee's visit that had lingered like the smell of rain after a particularly bad thunderstorm.

"It's complete."

"Wonderful. Now, if you will, please follow me, Your Majesty," Flambay instructed before a burst of light erupted from her—paw? finger?—tips, in the same place her spell had manifested. "Just keep walking forward."

Flambay disappeared into the circle of light with an audible _pop_! followed by a hiss.

Formulas, theorems, equations, chemistry, biology—all these subjects Prince Gumball could properly understand, comprehend, even conduct. Never would magic be something among the list of things he had a definite grasp on. Just when he thought he had seen magic summoned in all ways, something always ended up surprising him later.

So as he stepped forward, it took a few extra moments for his analytical brain to comprehend the shift in which space had been altered. He took his first step into the ever-burning land of fire. They—being Flambay and he—had stolen across Aaa into the flame queen's study. Eventually Gumball recognized the room as his brain gradually accepted the sudden alteration of location, as if he had come from a brightly lit outdoors into a dark abode.

"I will inform the queen you are here," Flambay explained before skittering away, but not before bowing one last time to cover formalities.

While waiting, Gumball entwined his fingers around the potion behind his back. He studied the queen's books and scientific curiosity had him wondering just how exactly it was possible to read a book constructed of paper and flammable bits in the land of fire. He supposed it was some of the same magic that kept clothes and homes from catching fire.

A short while of idle musings, the queen all but swished into the study like a draft of fire and armor and dress. Her presence commanded respect, her eyes heated, and not simply because she was composed entirely of fire.

"Queen," Prince Gumball acknowledged with a bow, as polite law dictated the visiting party or lesser royalty, and Gumball was both.

"Candy prince," the queen reciprocated with an impatient nod. The flame of her hair was long and flowing as if she was underwater, yet flickered when her eyes caught the vial in the prince's hand.

"You managed to create it at last, I see."

"Indeed," Gumball acquiesced, stroking the vial of green liquid. "An experiment was conducted earlier with positive results."

The flame queen smiled, a sharp V that appeared to encompass the essence of her people: borderline evil, toothy, hot, with a trace of smell the prince could only identify as Firepit. "Our bargain is still in place then."

Gumball's round eyes narrowed to rectangles as he noted the queen's empty hands. "You do have what I requested from your end of the deal, correct?"

Her Majesty twisted her smile into more of a grimace. "I _always _keep my word once it is given. As should all royalty."

"Very well," Gumball accepted.

He felt his innards glow and tremble with excitement. He placed the tube of liquid filled glass on the queen's fire-detail carved desk. Idly, the prince rolled the tube back and forth.

"May I see it, now that I know you have acquired it?"

After a long minute of a condescending glare, the queen rather haughtily traced a symbol in the air. As she gestured, the magic spark followed her fingertips. As with most magical conjuring, the symbols were there one moment and vanished in the next.

Flambay, or a flambit that bore resemblance, appeared holding a very old, very small piece of metal. The prince stopped breathing as she—or he—bowed its head nearly to the ground and held the piece above her with arms extended. The flame queen plucked the metal from the creature's grasp. The flambit disappeared in the next moment, its task completed.

Her eyes briefly examined the piece of metal with the tiniest thread of interest in her gaze. She turned the metal this way and that, the silver face catching and reflecting glints of fire.

She returned her stare to the candy prince, raising her head regally.

"It doesn't truly appear to be capable of doing what it was tasked with doing upon its creation," she observed.

Though Gumball might have agreed with her a few years ago, he now knew better. Hours of studying, researching, translating, then doing it all over again left absolutely not an iota of doubt.

"As is the same with the potion." Gumball held up the test tube with its sewage green contents to the light for the queen's observation. "And yet, here we both are."

Any hesitation the queen might have had eased from her expression. She held open her palm so that he could take the metal. The prince replaced the bit with the potion.

Prince Gumball inspected every nook and cranny of his newest possession. It appeared to be truly genuine and unblemished. Satisfied, though surprised by its weight to size ratio, Gumball placed the piece into his pocket for safekeeping.

"I must warn you of the extreme rarity of the potion you're holding, Your Majesty," the prince cautioned. "In all likeliness, it can never be replicated."

"I understand," the royal ruler replied. "There is only one it is intended for. How much is needed for assurance that it works?"

Prince Gumball answered all the queen's questions, though he grew more impatient by the minute. He wanted to return to the palace and fawn over his conquest, make plans, conduct experiments. The timing wasn't yet right to enact the metal bit for its proper task. But soon. So very soon.

"I can tell your attentions are elsewhere," the queen cut into his accidental daydream. How long had he not been speaking? "No, no. Don't apologize. I would much rather complete my plans instead of questioning you. Farewell, Prince of the Land of Candy."

Before Gumball could respond with a word of thanks or a bow, the invisible vortex of magic sucked him right into its middle, peeled off the layer of fire protection, and spat him out back into his palace.

Two Orange Guards and Peppermint Maid rushed into the room at the odd noise. The Guards bore their weapons at the would-be attacker.

"Stand down," Gumball ordered. "It's just me."

The two Orange Guards nodded and exited the room. Peppermint Maid lingered, her knowing gaze eyeing his pants pocket.

"Did you manage to get the—" she began.

"Yes," he interrupted, cradling the outside of his pocket. "We have it at last." A smile lilted the last words. "Now, if you would please retrieve _the machine_."

Peppermint Maid bowed to her ruler and departed. When Prince Gumball heard the click of the door, he spun on his heel and rushed to the bedroom. After practically skipping into the room, he shut the double doors behind him. He walked to his headboard.

Behind the headboard was a very small button painted the same color as the walls. Gumball pressed his pink finger against the spot he knew the button was. A whirring sound emanated from the powder room.

Once there, the prince put in a password to a hidden safe and its contents were another passcode machine. Then a lever… and so on, until he reached his target beneath a hollow floorboard.

The joy bubbled through all his limbs. The mad prince withdrew a life-sized plush Fionna from the final mechanism. Pink fingers traced Doll Fionna's hair at the base of her bunny hat.

_Gobschtick_, the prince thought, _how I miss you, Fionna._

"Soon, my little adventuress," he crooned while cradling the imaginarily-sad Fionna to his chest. "We will be together and no one will have you except me. I've finally gotten the last piece for the machine. For you. For us."

So engulfed with his imaginary conversation, Gumball did not noticed when Peppermint Maid opened his chamber door. She stood at the opening with a silver platter topped by a covered contraption, shocked at what she saw.

The prince, in all his joy, placed a passionate kiss on the Doll Fionna's lips.

"As soon as the Lich Queen is resurrected from the nightmare lands, I promise…" His voice caught. He made the doll give him a hug. "I promise we will be together again."


End file.
